greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Dex-Starr
History Origin Once as a kitten in a litter of five, Dexter was abandoned at and later adopted from the Brooklyn Animal Shelter. His new owner loved Dexter because he was always there to keep her company. She even said that Dexter made her life a lot better, and that he would say the same thing too if he could speak. One night, a burglar broke into their apartment and Dexter scratched him. As the burglar screamed in pain, Dexter's owner woke up and called for help, but unfortunately help never arrived. The next day, when the police came to investigate the murder, one of the cops kicked Dexter out saying that the cat could contaminate the crime scene (apparently unaware that Dexter was a resident of the apartment). Dexter was left homeless for an unknown amount of time, living in a box on the street when two thugs called him out and bagged him. For their amusement, they decided to throw Dexter (while still inside the bag) off the Brooklyn Bridge to see him drown. Just as they did, a Red Lantern Power Ring flew in, detecting the rage within Dexter's heart and turned him into a Red Lantern, and thus embraced his new identity as Dex-Starr. After he killed the thugs, Dex-Starr, remembering his owner's kind words and having the ring express his rage in coherent thoughts, vowed to find and kill her murderer. Rage of The Red Lanterns Dex-Starr is a Red Lantern who, upon his first appearance in the comics, murders a Sinestro Corps member from Sector 3 with his Red Lantern vomit. It is assumed that he was on Ysmault during the assault by the Lost Lanterns and the Alpha Lantern Corps. The Blackest Night Dex-Starr accompanied the other Lantern Corps during a truce to fight off the Black Lantern Corps. John Stewart made a comment that he hated cats, and furthermore, that he did not trust them after witnessing Dex-Starr destroy a Black Lantern. Dex-Starr was present to defend Earth against the onslaught of Black Lanterns when Guy Gardner used Star Trek's "Tholian Web" tactic. Dex-Starr even went up against the Anti-Monitor, who was trapped inside the Black Lantern Central Power Battery at the time. The Brightest Day Atrocitus and Dex-Starr spend some time on Earth, observing the environment and the people. During this time, a robbery occurs in New York City on the E-Train. The robbers run onto the train, however Dex-Starr and Atrocitus are there, and Dex-Starr incinerates one of the thieves while making a cute face. Later, Atrocitus is seen divining information from the corpse of one of the dead thieves while Dex-Starr nibbles on them. Hal Jordan arrives and uses a green light boot construct to kick Dex-Starr from his new found meal. Lobo was contracted to stage an attack on Atrocitus, while on Earth; Atrocitus being the one who hired Lobo. During this attack, Dex-Starr went one on one with Dawg, Lobo's bulldog, and defeated him without even breaking a sweat. This humiliated Lobo to some degree, however Lobo's payment for the contract was a Red Lantern Power Ring. Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *'Rage' *'Energy Construct Creation:' After ingesting Rankorr's blood, Dex-Starr was revealed to have obtained the ability to create energy constructs with his Red Lantern Power Ring. *'Intimidation' *'Claws' Equipment *Red Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Red Lantern Power Ring Notes *Dex-Starr was first mentioned in Wizard #205. Trivia *According to Shane Davis Dex-Starr was created to be the strangest thing he could draw vomiting, This cute fuzzy animal Geoff Johns describes him as the most sadistic and malicious of the Red Lanterns. *Dex-Starr was originally drawn by Shane Davis as a joke for one of the spreads of the Red Lanterns in Final Crisis: Rage of The Red Lanterns #1, but was given a few more panels at Geoff Johns insistence, and was named after Davis' cat Dexter. The character has been popularly received by Green Lantern Fans as "Rage Cat", "Ruffles" and "Pukecat" as some of his Various Nicknames on Various Message Boards, most likely because of the LOL Cats meme. *Judging by his fur color, he is most likely a British or Russian Blue, popular cat breeds known for their silvery blue fur. *Dex-Starr is going to be released with Red Lanterns Mera in The Blackest Night Wave 7 Action Figure Line of toys. *Dex-Starr is extremely loyal to Atrocitus and considers him his master. See also *Dex-Starr/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Dex-Starr_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/dex-star/29-58256/ Category:Red Lantern Corps Members